


Feline preference

by xyChaoticFox



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Nines likes Gavin, Platonic Relationships, Protectiveness, Swearing, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 00:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Nines likes cats.





	Feline preference

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is, I can't remember where I got the idea? Anyway it's just short and messy but posting it anyway cause I love their interactions. XD
> 
> I'll probably rewrite it to make it better and longer, perhaps add some more physical contact. 
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ♥️

_x_

Nines watched the detective closely, determined to study him and his behavioural issues. Working with a partner that could count as a ticking time bomb was not ideal- though probably not the worse Nines had to deal with. Gavin was hot headed, sarcastic, crude, disobedient and simply infuriating- but still a somewhat good detective when he wanted to be.

Gavin cursed at something, slapping his desk and throwing his coffee into the bin. He shoved his things around, discarding his tablet to one side as he switched to the terminal. So annoying, Nines was going to have to reorganise the desks again when Gavin was finished with them.

"What's with that look on your face?" a short officer leaned over Gavin's shoulder.

Nines scanned him, recognising him as officer Michael.

"Chief gave me some more shitty cases." Gavin spoke.

"Awh, too slow to solve them?"

"Shut up, I do twice the work you do." Gavin shoved his things aside once more.

"You wish," Michael stretched, "I honestly don't know what you're doing with your time."

"You're fucking wasting it right now." Gavin snapped.

"Whatever, why don't you just ask the chief for something else? Hmm?"

"Like he would do that."

"Too scared to ask huh?" Michael laughed.

"I'm not scared, asshole. One word from him and we're both fired so keep on laughing."

Nines noticed how Gavin's ears turned red, the way his fingers curled into fists as he hid them in his lap and the small muscle that twitched in his jaw as he held back his words. Time to step in then.

"You are scared. Probably scared of your new partner too huh, since you don't ask him for help."

"I don't need the tin can's help, what the hell are you going on about?"

Micheal laughed, "I love poking at you, you love talking big but you're such a pussy, Reed."

  
"Fuck off Micheal, fucking idiot."

  
"All bark and no bite." he teased.

Gavin shoved his chair back, launching forward towards the young officer but a hand grabbed the back of his leather jacket.

"What the-"

"Detective Reed, we're needed at a crime scene." Nines pulled Gavin towards him, "I think you should get back to your desk, officer Michael, since field work has nothing to do with you."

Gavin snickered and Michael cursed, pushing himself off Gavin's desk where he was leaning.

"Stupid android. Fighting Gavin's battles now eh?"

Nines ignored his mutters as he left, turning to look down at Gavin instead.

"I didn't need your help, asshole." Gavin spat, "What are you staring at?"

"I like cats." Nines announced.

"What?" Gavin pulled his face.

"He called you a pussy. I like cats." Nines says again.

It takes Gavin a moment to understand, blood flowing to his face all of the sudden when it hits him and he spins around.

"You're fucking weird," Gavin grabs his phone and keys, "Stop talking crap and let's go."

Nines watches Gavin stalk away, brows slightly frowned at his retreating form before he starts to follow him outside. How cat-like of Gavin to like what he said and then act like he didn't care. 

_Nines really liked cats._

_x_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ^^
> 
> Suggestions and requests are welcome ~


End file.
